


it’s three am (and i’m scared)

by awkwardspeech



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Ombrophobia, Rain, because yes of course they are smh, michael please it's three in the morning, sharing the same bed, short but cute, sleepover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-27 12:59:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19013407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkwardspeech/pseuds/awkwardspeech
Summary: the rain sounds barely above a whisper but it worries michael nonetheless. his first initial reaction is to wake jeremy up.





	it’s three am (and i’m scared)

      “Jeremy. Jeremy — _hey_ ,” Michael continues to poke at poor the lanky teen’s sleeping figure, hissing. “Get the fuck up, Sleepyhead, or the next thing you’ll wake up to is nothing. Why? Because before you even do, I’m going to call the FBI, and the FBI’s going to knock your balls off so hard you go into a coma for three-thousand fucking years and die, because god knows you can’t live that long—“ There’s a groan that emits from Jeremy and Michael hears him shuffle, watches him finally sit up and rub at his stupid, droopy eyes. Looking at Jeremy makes Michael almost feel bad, thin frame swaying as if about to collapse, cowlicks rising from his mop of curly hair, lips chapped, and dry stains of drool at the corner of his mouth.

 

    Almost.

 

    There’s a long, vicious pause before Jeremy finally speaks, but before that happens, Michael takes note of the sudden sharp jab at his gut with the bedhead’s unreasonably sharp elbow.  _Fuck,_  Michael thinks.  _That hurt._ He makes it a memo to hide his upper-body with a pillow when waking Jeremy. Finally, Jeremy speaks, and Michael inhales sharply, because,  _Fuck, Jeremy hit him again, but this time it was on accident, so just pretend that never happened_.  “Michael,” Jeremy’s voice is the least bit threatening, and Michael knows he’s trying, but with such a droopy tone of voice, he knows the latter could do nothing but accept defeat from his own vocal cords. 

 

    “Michael,” Jeremy repeats, and his voice is magically clearer. He won the battle of his vocal cords, that’s wonderful. “You better have a good fucking reason you woke me up at three in the morning or I am leaving this house.”

 

    It’s an empty threat, and Michael also knows this because Jeremy is clearly way too tired to get up and walk more than five blocks to his home. And it’s three, Jeremy doesn’t do too well being alone in the dark, but neither does Michael, so that’s why they’re there right now. In bed. Next to each other. It’s what best friends do, right? Right. (Wrong.)

 

    Michael dismisses Jeremy’s sleepy frustration with a wave and the clear of his throat. Why  _did_   he wake  Jeremy again? His gaze falls to the window beside them. Oh, right. Right. That. “Actually,” Michael says. “This is stupid, please go back to sleep.”

 

    “Oh, you’re fucking kidding,” is what Jeremy says at first, but Michael sees his posture soften, and there’s a really soft smile on Jeremy’s face now because he’s looking at the window too, and he gets it. Michael finds his smile contagious, a grin finding its way to his lips. It’s sheepish, and he cards a hand through his tangled hair as he lies back down on his side, facing Jeremy. Jeremy doesn’t need to say anything, gesturing for Michael to scoot closer, and Michael does. He feels the need to explain himself, still, the hot bubbling feeling rising in his chest makes his cheeks turn pink and boil in embarrassment. Moments like these happen a lot, but he still can’t find it in him to not be embarrassed for things he wished he shouldn’t need to be ashamed about.

 

    There’s the feeling of Jeremy’s skinny arms wrapping around his torso, and Michael immediately melts into his embrace. His face is buried into his best friend’s chest where his words could be muffled, but he still speaks. 

 

    “Sorry. For waking you up. It’s stupid. But, uh, it was— it was raining, and I don’t, I don’t want it to rain harder. So I got, I got nerv-nervous, and, uh, I decided I would wake you up. So I — yeah. I did, you know, and I’m, I’m sorry, for that—“ 

 

    His rambling’s cut off with a light chuckle from Jeremy, and Michael shrinks, because, shit, he’s laughing at him. Is he laughing at him? He’s laughing at him. Definitely. “Sorry, uh—“ But he’s cut off again by Jeremy, but with a finger over his mouth and a ‘ _Shh_ ’  that comes from Jeremy’s lips. 

 

    “It’s okay. I’m not laughing at you,” Jeremy says. “It’s cute.” And that’s all he says before pulling Michael closer, resting his chin on Michael’s head, and falling back to sleep with a small ‘goodnight.’ 

**Author's Note:**

> uHh yeah i never write fluff that much so,,


End file.
